


Our Pleasure

by RhymeReason



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Kori deal with Jason's burns and the emotions that come (from between issues 17-18 of Red Hood and the Outlaws)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pleasure

Something halfway between a scream and a laugh ripped through the air and Roys heart stopped. 

He knew that voice. He would follow that voice to the ends of the worlds and back. He has and he would again. Even distorted with pain and screaming, Roy knew that voice.

“Jaybird.” He said softly, staring at horror at the house in front of him. His heart had started beating again at some point and how it was bangining in his chest, trying to break free and get towards Jason. His own heart beating was all he could hear in the silence that followed Jasons scream. 

Roy bolted towards the house. 

He had no idea where we was going. He just ran, hoping to end up where Jason was, to help him, to save him, to do whatever needed to be done. He didn't register Koriand'r flying behind him, fear etched onto her beautiful features. He was too focused on getting to Jason.

They found him at the top of one of the many staircases in Wayne Manor, his head cradled in Batman’s (Roy couldnt think of him as Bruce Wayne) lap. He was writhing in pain as Batman tried to pry his mask off his face. With a solid tug, the mask came free and Roy and Kori could see burns all across their lovers face. Bad burns. Acid burns.

“Jason.” Batman said, his voice wavering very slightly. “Jason, talk to me. Say anything.”

“It hurts.” Jason said weakly. His chest heaved and his eyes were screwed shut against the pain. “It hurts Bruce.”

Roy should be moving. He should force his feet to move and run the Jason and help him. But he couldnt. All he could do was watch as Bruce Wayne, Batman, lifted Jason into his arms and carried him away to another part of the manor to get treated.

  
  


Eventually Roy found himself sitting sitting across from Jason's door, his head laying in Kori’s lap as they both watched the door, waiting for the smallest turn of the knob, for the smallest noise from the other side of the door. They could handle it if he was dead, they would be ecstatic if he was alive but the waiting seemed to be tearing them apart.

“How long has it been, Roy?” Kori asked quietly for what seemed like the hundredth time since Jason entered the room.

“One hour, forty three minutes and fifty nine seconds.” Roy responded. He was going to count every second until that door opened.

“What happened to him, Roy? I am not understanding how all of this occurred.” Kori asked, her glowing eyes moving to look down at Roy. “There was no enemy nearby to harm him.”

“There was…. something in his mask maybe?” Roy frowned. “I don't know how it could've gotten there. Doesn't make a lot of sense.”

“How could something get in his mask?” She asked. 

“I don't know. The only person to have Jasons mask is him……” Roy trailed off, his mind going a mile a minute

“The Joker had his mask recently as well, did he not?” Kori said. 

“Oh my god!” Roy sat up, startling his girlfriend. “The Joker painted acid into Jasons mask! Jay hasn't worn his mask since his run in with Joker!”

“Dear X’hal.” Kori cursed, her eyes flaring with anger. “Will this man ever leave Jason alone?”

“Doesn't look like it.” Roy growled. He was about to say more when the door across from them finally opened. 

Alfred stepped out, closing the door softly behind him. Kori and Roy were in front him him in a heart beat.

“How is he?” Roy asked eagerly. 

Alfred looked between the two of them before giving them a weak smile. “Master Jason will recover. We managed to get most of the acid off in time so the scarring should be minimal.We got extremely lucky. Esspecially considering we were unfamiliar with the type of acid.”

“That makes sense.” Roy said. “It was probably some special concoction that the Joker put together. He was the last person to have Jay’s mask and I'm positive he put the acid inside of it.”

Alfred nodded in agreement. “I concur. I believe Master Bruce came to a similar conclusion.”

“Not that this is not interesting,” Kori interrupted. “But may we instead visit Jason?”

“Yes of course.” Alfred replied. “Master Bruce is in there right now with him and I do not believe he will be leaving soon.”

“That is fair.” Kori said. “He is as much a part of Jason’s life as we are, perhaps more, even if it has been negative for large portions of time.”

“Indeed.” 

Kori and Roy pushed past the old butler and quietly entered the room.

Jason lay on the bed, an IV drip connected to his arm and a bandage mask covering his face. Bruce Wayne sat in a plush arm chair across from the bed, a look of faint pain on his face. Besides a passing glance at them when they entered, he didn't acknowledge them. 

Kori sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran her hand over Jasons arm. She smiled. “His body temperature is normal. Freezing compared to me but normal for humans.”

“Thats good.” Roy said. He sat down on the other side of Jason and held his hand.  He forced a smile. “Man, Jay, your face is gonna look gnarly after this. Wont even need the mask anymore. Your face will just scare the bad guys away.” He glanced at Kori. “Well, the bad guys other than us. If an ugly face got rid of us that easily we wouldnt have stayed with you in the first place.”

Kori laughed loudly and Roy thought he heard a small chuckle from behind him. He glanced behind him and briefly, Roy made eye contact with Bruce Wayne. Bruce looked away first. 

Roy looked at Kori. She nodded at him. They reached across Jason’s body and held eachothers hands. 

“We don't blame you, Bruce.” Roy said, not looking at the man. He gave Kori’s ahnd a squeeze.

“Indeed.” Kori agreed. “We only blame the Joker for this.”

There was silence behind them for a moment. Then a very quiet “Thank you.”

Kori smiled. “You're welcome.”

There was silence for a while, all of them just taking comfort in the fact that Jason was there, they were all there and for now, they were safe.

Eventually though, Bruce broke the silence.

“You both love him very much, don't you?”

“Yes.” Roy and Kori answered in unison. 

“And he loves us back.” Kori said. 

“Thank you for that.” Bruce said. “I don't think he would be doing as well as he is without you two.”

“Well,” Roy smiled, looking at the older man behind them. “It's our pleasure.”


End file.
